


love is not the driving force

by orphan_account



Series: hamilton drabbles [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Poetry, dead john laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: and john laurens smiles.





	love is not the driving force

he wraps himself in shrouds of smarts  
burns aside the loss of those close to him  
then burns the shrouds with it  
love is not the driving force alexander thought it to be

he seeks a universal truth  
as he writes and writes and writes  
the body is lowered into the coffin  
and alexander is not there as death is certified

he wonders what it means  
to be in love with a dead man  
whose loss means more to him  
than the loss of his kin

"love is not worth the pain"  
alexander realises  
it is cold and bitter and harsh  
"but you are worth it, dear eliza"

and john laurens  
(the man who alexander loved)  
smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me  
> what you think


End file.
